


lemon pine

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese work as cleaning maids in 1965.





	lemon pine

“I think it stopped raining,” Carol said, sliding her hands down below with a fresh new cotton sheet to pull over and tuck underneath one of the queen size hotel mattresses. She looked at Therese on the other side of the bed, who had been busy tucking under her share of the domestic chore. She glanced back at Carol with her bright red lips pursed. The lipstick was called “Candy Apple Red.” They were made to stand out. 

“We can sneak up through the fire exit and have a smoke break?” Carol went on speaking for the both of them. She smirked and smoothed out the surface of the bedding with Therese grinning back. 

The girls did just that. They finished cleaning up Room 24 and left their maintenance cart outside the middle of the carpet hallway on the second floor of the hotel. They slipped through the fire exit and ran up a flight of metal steps to get to the rooftop.

Night had fallen with cooling temperatures of 40 degrees. The sky had patches of clouds without a single drop of rainwater. Both Carol and Therese shivered uncontrollably in their work uniforms—cotton yellow maid dresses with pocket aprons and white tennis shoes. Therese held onto the cigarette clamped to her mouth while Carol struggled lighting her up with a Zippo. Flicking the switch a few times with her thumb, she had finally sparked a flame and held it at the end of the stick. Therese took a drag and pulled back. Carol lit up one for herself.

“I’m not loving these hours,” Therese spoke softly, her voice muffled with the Parliament. 

“We have to make the most of it,” Carol replied, blowing smoke above her, balancing her cigarette between two fingers.

Therese exhaled, shifting from side-to-side. She found Carol stepping towards her with a short blonde ponytail and cotton uniform and broke into a grand smile as soon as the lesbian mother pulled their bodies together in a warm embrace. Therese held onto the woman she fell in love with more than 10 years ago and kissed her gently on the mouth. Carol pressed her hand up against the small part of her back, letting it roam down to give her bottom a tender squeeze.


End file.
